


Beach Side

by ZuviosGemini



Series: Gobblepot Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Brussels" || Years after they first began running, Oswald and Jim are together and finally safe. Now comes the most important question he would ever ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a tumblr prompt: "Marry me?" for user honkhonkcobblepot. Read/like/reblog that [here.](http://driftsbodaciousthighs.tumblr.com/post/113223652694/)
> 
> This turned out very James Bond I think haha.

Years down the road, Oswald was curled up under an umbrella on some beach, Gotham and its agents all a distant memory. He liked the beach, but his complexion made it a dangerous endeavor. He had learned as a kid that he was a burner, not a tanner, and even the best brands of sunblock couldn’t save his skin, so he preferred to stay under the shade.

He heard someone coming up the sand and looked up, seeing Jim jogging up from the surf, rubbing a hand through his short hair, throwing water droplets everywhere. Oswald smiled in spite of himself, because damn, he did good.

Jim flopped down on his towel next to his boyfriend’s beach chair, pulling a water bottle from the cooler and cracking it open.

"You having fun up here?" Jim asked, taking a long drink. Oswald hummed, lying back down again.

"Actually yes. I’ve had an excellent view thanks to the extremely attractive man who’s been swimming back and forth in front of this spot."

Jim laughed and flopped on his back, closing his eyes. Listening to the sound of the ocean waves and the wind whipping through the trees almost made him fall asleep, when an idea came to him. An idea that had been ruminating in his mind for a while, but he never really got around to bringing it up.

He propped himself up on his elbow, looking at his lover silently. Oswald had his eyes closed behind his sunglasses, his pale chest rising and falling peacefully. Jim smiled to himself, remembering that impromptu kiss in Brussels that had essentially started them on this path.

"Hey, I’ve got a question for you." Jim said, reaching over and rubbing Oswald’s arm. Oswald hummed, his eyes still closed. Jim scooted closer, putting his head on his boyfriend’s arm.

"Hey."

Oswald giggled but kept his eyes closed, so Jim scooted closer, his chin on the other man’s shoulder now.

"Hey." He said again, and Oswald choked back another giggle, breaking into full blown laughter when Jim gave him little ticklish kisses against his neck.

"What?" Oswald said through his laughing. "What do you want, James Gordon?" He said, sitting up and squirming away from Jim’s kisses, looking down at his boyfriend and laughing more at how much he looked like a puppy.

"Marry me?" Jim asked, and Oswald took off his sunglasses, his eyes wide like when Jim had first told him to kiss him. Jim’s smile widened when Oswald started smiling as well, and then nodding, leaning forward and kissing Jim like his life depended on it, and once upon a time it had, but now they were safe, and Oswald had never felt happier.

"Yes." He said breathlessly. "Yes I will."

Jim gave him another kiss.

"I don’t have a ring for you right now—"

"That’s okay."

"But I promise I’ll get you one."

Oswald took Jim’s hand and laced their fingers together, grinning so wide that his face was starting to hurt.

"Ring or not, I still say yes."


End file.
